1001 Spears: Game Breakout
1001 Spears: Game Breakout '''is a film based off of The LEGO Game-Changer Movie, only with video games made by 1001 Spears. It comes on April 20, 2017. Parent's Guide '''Sex & Nudity 2/10 * Herb (Game Breaker) frequently jokes he is in love with his friend's son. Violence & Gore 7/10 * Frequent Comedenti-related violence. All of this is comedic, but some is graphic. * Comedentis bite people. Several bites are shown. * A newscaster says the easiest way of killing a Comedenti is removing it's head or destroying the heart. * A Comedenti is bludgeoned to death. No blood is shown. * Herb and Robert throw an assortment of household items at two approaching Comedentis. * Robert throws a music disc at a Comedenti, it shatters on its head, leaving shards embedded in its skin. * A Comedenti is briefly seen eating from the exposed head of a dead person. This is extremely brief. * Herb, Robert, and Jonah beat a Comedenti with twigs. This is done in-time to music, and is meant for comedic purposes. * A man is implied to be eviscerated and dismembered by a crowd of Comedentis. Super graphic implication. * A man shoots a Comedenti in the chest. Brief view of the exit wound, no blood. (The Comedenti turns out to be the man's son). * A man is bitten on the neck by Comedentis (not graphic). * At the film's climax, the military arrive on scene, and neutralize the Comedenti hoard with gunfire. Lots of bullet impacts, but no blood. * The alien enemies from Jonah's Missions arrive by the climax, and half destroy and burn the city. Considering they have laser eyes, lots of people are killed. Profanity 5/10 * One use of "p***y" in the first five minutes, but as a not vulgar joke. * One use of "f**k". * 4 uses of "sh*t". * 3 uses of "dick". * 1 use of "ass". * 2 religious exclamations. * 1 use of "s****e". * 1 use of "wanker". * 1 obscene hand gesture. Drinking/Drugs/Smoking 1/10 * Adults are shown drinking potions (some kids might think it is liquor). Herb and Jonah are shown to be slightly inebriated in one scene. * Robert grows poppies in his garden (no drug usage is implied, as it is only made for dyes in the game). * Herb says his friend sells "Smokes every now and again", and Jonah mentions how he once sold a pipe to a friend. Frightening/Intense Scenes 5/10 * It's important to remember that this film is a comedy film. The violence is frequent and pervasive, but its impact is significantly lessened by the overall comedic tone of the film and lack of gore. * The theme of Comedentis and the violence could be considered to be mildly scary to audiences. The Comedentis themselves are always wearing limbs for clothes. * A man is implied to have been eviscerated, dismembered, and eaten alive by a hoard of Comedentis, all off-screen. This is the most graphic scene in the entire movie, even though it is only an implication. * The death of one particular character (the son) is extremely sad. MPAA Rating: PG-13 for violence and language. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:2017 Category:Kids Movies Category:Films about revenge Category:11/10 Category:Violent Category:April Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin